


day vs night

by killuagh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, not really a character study idk what to call it, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuagh/pseuds/killuagh
Summary: gon was light and he was darkness. that was what killua decided.—killua thinking about what he loves about gon. that’s it.





	day vs night

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this quite late tonight and decided to post it on ao3 after my last writing was like 3 years ago whoops. i might carry this on with more one shots so please leave kudos if you like it! sorry if it’s bad :/

Gon was light and he was darkness. That’s what Killua decided on a day like any other: dreary, rainy, tranquil. It wasn’t an important day, but Killua remembered it perfectly years from now - the sky was littered with clusters of white cumulus clouds, like something out of one of Gon’s childish cartoons that he insisted Killua should watch.

Abruptly, the sun escaped the prison of clouds and light filtered unevenly through the gaps in the blind like a wavering match. Killua let go of the blind swiftly, letting it close with a perfect snap. All that remained of the previous scene was the sporadic squawks of noisy birds and the muted glow of the sun’s intense rays illuminating the bedroom through the cream coloured blind. Gon was on the opposite side of the room, asleep and untroubled, his chest rising and falling delicately. Killua stared at him unabashedly, eyes glinting with admiration.

It was definitely unfair, Killua thought, that someone as kind and as caring as Gon would have the looks to match his personality. Of course, Killua undoubtedly took pride in his appearance - he was lean and elegant. The soft curves of his face, smooth bridge of his nose and his full lips contrasted pleasantly with the sharp slant of his azure eyes. Killua loved his hair. Feathery, white and vibrant; when the breeze ran its fingers gently through his hair he would feel at ease. Killua’s smile was more of a leer or a smirk, highlighting his slightly haughty and cunning personality, but when with Gon, his smile became a grin. Killua was graceful, devious, perceptive. He was night. But he was dull.

He was nothing compared to Gon, who was all rough edges, muscles, and tanned, golden skin. He had recently grown taller than Killua, and when he had realised he became like an excited puppy - energetic and boastful. Killua’s annoyance quickly melted into laughter at Gon’s unwarranted reaction. Happily, he had laughed and smiled with Gon until he was breathless and his cheeks hurt with the new and unfamiliar ache of laughter.

Gon was messy and unkempt - his freckles littered his face in such an irregular way that it became a game for Killua. He tried to search for a new pattern every day, eyes lingering just a second too long on the tiny marks on Gon’s face, long enough to arouse suspicion. When Gon frequently caught his eyes flitting across his face, Killua’s eyes shifted suddenly to floor with a sense of urgency, pretending he had dropped something, his face quickly changing colour to a glaring firetruck red.

Gon’s hair stuck up abnormally - it was convoluted, unruly, untameable and Killua loved it. It was spiked hair that disregarded rules and somehow defied gravity with equal contempt. Without any product, Gon’s raven hair cascaded down to just below his ear, tickling his chin. Killua loved to loop the hair around his spindly fingers and attempt a braid, whilst Gon unsuccessfully tried to swat his hand away. It had almost become a routine on a morning, and Gon had come to accept his fate, smiling fondly at Killua as he moved his fingers intricately between the plait.

Killua loved lots of things about Gon, yet his fashion sense evoked a sense of disgust from Killua. His wardrobe consisted only of clashing hues of forest green and neon orange, with jackets three sizes too small and shorts that annoyingly outlined his figure. Killua ~~loved~~ hated it.

Despite Killua’s irrational love for Gon’s strange hair and outfits, the best thing about him was arguably his smile. His face-splitting, almost childlike grin could relieve tension instantly and light up even the darkest of rooms - or people. Killua adored Gon’s smiles, the kind that left dimples behind, smiles that carved the graceful slope of a comma into his face. Killua loved to trace the shape again and again with the rough pads of his fingers. He would do so under the shelter of darkness or the pretense of a mark on Gon’s face. Gon would then smile knowingly, which would make his dimples appear again and suddenly Killua was falling and falling deeper and deeper and he couldn’t possibly stop.

Killua thought that if a beam of light could contrive itself into a smile, that was Gon’s smile, carefree and exuberant; he always felt Gon glowed from within, from his radiant personality, rather than depending on sunshine. It was as if the universe had conjured his very existence in a chime of laughter - as if he was composed like a musical score of infinite happiness and love. Killua usually believed thoughts like these were nauseatingly sentimental and unnecessary, but meeting Gon seemed to recklessly upturn everything that Killua thought was true and had instilled into him about friendship and love by his family.

Even though he often insisted he was never one for inane small talk or any form of futile chats, Killua loved talking with Gon. Conversations were always interesting. They were never desultory, even if they were talking about the weather or what they would eat later on that day. They could talk for hours on end and Killua would never get bored. He doubted he could get bored of Gon.

Gon was kind and caring, and he made Killua’s heart beat at a strangely fast pace - surely that wasn’t healthy? Gon was a good friend, he put others needs before his own. He was unusually trusting and non-judgmental of others.

Killua had decided. Gon was endlessly entertaining, endearing, charismatic. He was light. And he was blinding.

Glancing over at Gon, who was precariously balanced over the sharp edge of the double bed, Killua’s mouth involuntarily twitched upwards. Sighing with content, he clambered back under the duvet - not without difficulty - and nudged Gon’s arm carefully. Gon raised his head off the pillow hazily, face contorted with tiredness and sleep evidently weighing down his eyes. His droopy, heavy-lidded eyes refused to open - eyelashes fluttering gently against his freckled skin. He tried once more to force them open, without success, and immediately gave up trying to awaken. Killua laughed quietly as Gon’s head hit the pillow with a muffled thump. They lay down under the warmth of the duvet and Killua allowed himself to doze off next to Gon, listening to the sad drizzle of rain that accompanied the bird’s songs like a sweet melody.

—

When Gon awoke later, it was to the wind-chime like songs of birds, the sun’s bright rays, and Killua sleeping next to him, limbs entangled with Gon’s in an unmistakable embrace. Gon’s mouth curved upwards, dimples emerging, and he settled back under the duvet next to his friend.

Contrary to what some might believe, Gon’s favourite time of the day was at night, when he was enveloped in darkness. Gon thought darkness was exciting, challenging and definitely not dull. Gon gazed down at his friend happily and grabbed his hand from beneath the covers.

Gently, Gon threaded their hands together until he could feel the heat of his palm pressed against his, before settling back down into bed and dozing off once more.


End file.
